nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Ketsueki, Icana
Ketsueki, Icana is famed as one of the famous Ketsueki ninja. Icana led the Ketsueki Clan through the time of war and allowed their fellow clansmen to lead into the ninjawar as a Clan used for missions. Icana created the famous 9 seals of the Ketsueki Clan. Background Icana was born during the end era of the Ketsueki Organization. When born, being thought to be the prophet child of the Ketsueki Organization to possibly be rebirth as the "New Vamp," Icana looked at it in a different way. He explored the Fuuinjutsu of the first technique, Fuuinjutsu; Banpaia and thought of ways to possibly make himself stronger. Using his blood source, at a very young age, he learned because of his amazing chakra type he could use it to replenish his chakra at the cost of becoming thirsty. At age 13, by the higher ups of the Organization he was given the "Ketsueki No Katana" blade, a sword that only Vamp has ever held. Icana could not take how the organization was, although there were many members they weren't too much of a family. Icana's brother, Icara inspired him to make something more of the Ketsueki Clan. So by age 15, Icana decided it was time for them to become a clan. The Organization becoming more and more like a family it seemed their blood already made them a Clan so they began to associate themselves as such. In the next 5 years of Icana's life, he spent creating Fuuinjutsu for the Ketsueki Clan. At age 20, he was known as the "Blood Bat." Through perfecting the final seal, he would roam through the night killing random ninja all alone and drinking their blood. Although it was rumors this scared many ninja of a second Vamp popping up. With the new Ketsueki Clan out for business, Icana, being the leader of this Clan had to be held responsible. Icana thus stopped using the 10th seal and called the final 3 Seals forbidden for the Ketsueki Clan to use. Through this, his brother Icara was inspired to create a second form of warfare for Ketsueki to use. This was the "Blood Manipulation" technique. Icara, being the eldest brother, used his blood Manipulating techniques to create marvelous works of arts but Icana seemed to grasp it rather quickly. This irritated Icara. In wasn't until 10 years later, Icara betrayed the Ketsueki Clan by using this forbidden technique, despite their reputation starting to become rather well. Many began to fear the Ketsueki Clan and the Ketsueki Clan thought it was Icana who was doing this forbidden act. Icana took in the responsibility himself to kill his own brother because of this unforgivable act. Through this act, this had been the fifth attempt by the former Fire Village to burn down the Clan. Icana along with Icara formed an alliance once more to fight against the Fire Village, and successfully won at the cost of the many Ketsueki Fallen. Because of this horrible tragedy, the sins must be atoned for the 10th seal. So the elders of the Ketsueki Clan decided. Both Icana and Icara were placed on Crucifixes and burned to death, dying with their hands held together as brothers. After the fire, the crosses were both found tilted inspiring the Clan Symbol. Personality Appearance Icana is a man roughly 5'11. He holds an average athletic body type. His skin is very pale, much like the Ketsueki Physiology. His eyes have bags underneath with red pupils. He has long, black hair never actually done. Resembling close to Ulquiorra possibly in hair style. On his back he holds a long, red katana with a black handle, the "Ketsueki No Katana." He wears a black, long cloak with tattered buttoms. The cloak isn't too large that it can be considered big on him like the Akatsuki Cloak, but more slender and fitting toward his body type. With it he wears a red pair of pants with the second half being black. On his front side he has a symbol of the 4th Seal Sign for the Ketsueki Clan, a blue/spirit like X. He keeps a kunai holster on both sides of his pants and also wears sandals. His gloves are black colored and cover the majority of his hand except for 3 of his fingers. The gloves extend a little upwards about 3 inches from where a glove normally ends, like Sasuke's gloves. Abilities Fast-Paced Movement Icana was said to have the legendary blood of Vamp. Naturally he was said to be able to move at fast speeds equivalent to Banpaia Fuuinjutsu even without it. After utilizing Banpaia Fuuinjutsu, he was said to have moved so fast that "He would kill you before your heart beats twice." Master Sword-Arts Icana wasn't successful when it came to jutsu arts. The only jutsu he learned was inside his range of the Ketsueki Clan. What he was amazing at was utilizing the legendary Sword. This was something not many could do considering the sword was rather heavy but he could move at fast paces and use it rather well. Excelled Fuuinjutsu Being the one to create the Fuuinjutsu of the Ketsueki Clan, Icana was very well famous for his master arts of Fuuinjutsu. He was never too well at using jutsu other than sealing techniques. Blood Bat The supposed name he was given during his time within the 10th seal. Despite having master control over this Seal, he still couldn't control his massive blood urges thus caused terror while trying to perfect this seal, under the moonlight. Under this seal he becomes rather dangerous, his already perfect Master Sword-Art skills becoming so scary that he could "Kill you before your heart beats." Category:Characters Category:Clan Leaders Category:Ketsueki Characters